


黑船

by Ashley777



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 罗夏死后，夜枭感到后悔。
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg & Rorschach, Dan Dreiberg/Laurie Juspeczyk
Kudos: 2





	黑船

01

这座城市濒临死亡，从它的下水道里散发出一种逐渐腐烂的臭味，距离死亡不过一颗子弹的距离。我们的世界，就像这座城市的扩大，一直濒临死亡，与它被炸成碎片的结局，只少了一个天才在它的屁眼里塞颗核弹，然后按下让一切结束的那颗按钮，1500万人的消亡不过是一句轻飘飘的话。然后所有的大陆海洋与岛屿都链接成一个短暂的乌托邦，在同一的灾难面前并肩作战，直到下一个百年，重新拾起武器，互相戳爆对方的眼睛，再捅穿肚子。这个世界没在演变，它早就死了，只剩下个没被埋葬的躯体，露着半截白骨，半截烂肉。歇斯底里的性变态者，麻风病患，以及得了梅毒的妓女涛涛不绝地朝着患病的下水道涌来，我一个都不救，而你这个自由主义者，总是朝左走。

“朝左走有什么不对吗？”夜枭询问戴着面具的旧友。

罗夏嘲讽地朝他冷笑，面具聚成一个骷髅，“那你走吧。去过你的退休生活。”几乎是讽刺般尖刻的语言。

“没什么，不好的，会有那些警察接替我们。”

“去他妈的警察。”

“法案也不允许，我们现在不合法了，朋友。”

“去他妈的法律。”

“你打算怎么办呢？”

“我继续走我的路。”

“如果走不通呢？”夜枭扯下自己的面具，把披风扔到一边，“已经够了罗夏，已经太晚了。”

“那就去死。”罗夏扯下面具，第一次露出真脸，红发，高颧骨，他还没来得及看清楚罗夏眼睛的颜色。然后，砰——浮冰上飘起一艘破破烂烂的黑船，骷髅拼凑的的船板，鲜血浸染的船帆。

“你做噩梦了。”罗夏变成丝魂，他从南极回到了家里舒适的大床上，“没什么。”这不是个噩梦，就是件已经发生的事，没什么可怕的，最可怕的早就过去了。丝魂爬起来，给自己点了支烟，也为他点了一支，香烟的镇定作用不错，他察觉到自己的手不再抖动。

“我和那家伙不熟，从一开始我就察觉到我和他不是一路人。我和你是一路，你嘛……倒是哪边都能走，和我说说吧，你和那家伙的事。”

夜枭呼了一口气，闭上眼，罗夏好像就在他身边，早上还在……中午也还在……他们骑着喷火的摩托车在南极的冰层上飞奔，暴风雪几乎让人睁不开眼，南极开阔又通畅无阻，无尽得像是永恒。他最后一次看到他时，罗夏一把扯下面罩，曼哈顿博士伸出手，暴风将罗夏的风衣吹得上下翻飞，翻领竖立贴在下颚上。他还没来得及搞清楚发生了什么，时间凝固了，罗夏死了，曼哈顿博士走了，亮白色的冰层，鲜红的血。他忽然想起50年代的美国漫长的夏季，所有人都在仰着头等待着苏联的弹道或是飞碟，但是它们没有来，只有猫头鹰雪白的羽翼划过冷蓝色的长空，坠落在长满蕨菜的绿地。现在那些在时间里等待的弹药落下了，猫头鹰成群地从空中坠落，它们都死了，罗夏在猫头鹰坠落的窗口朝他告别，轻轻一挥手，比死亡更像死亡，因为大多数死亡都有意义，罗夏的不会，甚至不会有除了在场的几个人之外的人知道，它将会是个永久的秘密。

忽而他又回到阴沉沉的卧室中，丝魂就在他的身边，她身上散发出一种温暖的，女性独有的特殊气息，秀发垂着，也是红发。他忽然不可避免地产生出一种厌恶感，是对旁观的丝魂和他自己，也是对计划了一切阴谋却自诩为救世主的法老王，是对扔下世界独自离去的曼哈顿博士，或许更多，是对于整个人类感到绝望，想要戴上面具遮住自己的脸，以此回避绝望渗透时骨头与肌肉发出的吱吱呀呀的声音。

“抱歉。我出去一趟。”夜枭抓起那套自从他退休后就鲜少再穿起的制服，拖着45岁沉重的，如同普通人一般的身躯伪装成20岁的毛头小子，将法案禁令撇在一边，“我去夜巡。”丝魂支起身，皱起眉头，她在生气，每当她生气的时候都会变得很有压迫感，但紧接着她又大笑起来，倒在床上，笑得上气不接下气，“你赶紧走，赶紧走！我就知道，所有人都会变成这样，你也一样！”丝魂的声音越来越尖锐，一个又一个的枕头砸在了他的身上，他趁着丝魂举起水杯之前逃去了夜枭洞。

02

他坐在猫头鹰飞船上，还没有飞出去，不可避免地并且俗套地想起过去的一些事，他和罗夏曾经的往昔就在这里，在他退出之前，他们都是最好的搭档。他们紧贴在一起，在距美国并不遥远的30米空上，看着沉睡的美国梦，笑匠只会说去他妈的美国梦，然后把政客、战争、家庭、女人、男人、爱、和平所有或好或坏的词汇全部编进他充满脏话的笑话里，然后告诉他，等核弹满天飞的时候，你要的美国梦就实现了。笑匠讲了一百个笑话，这个最荒诞的却实现了。罗夏会凝视着黑夜下闪闪发光的城市，用他独特的腔调讽刺无所事事的花花公子，游荡的共产主义者，全世界所有的左翼，街边肮脏的妓女和高高在上的政客，然后坚持着他自己的那一套正义，用着最原始的抽丝剥茧式的侦探手法，在小巷子里窜来窜去。夜枭觉得罗夏和笑匠应该聊得来，但他一个左翼，却成为罗夏唯一的朋友，至少在他退休之前，是的。

他们一起坐着飞船，沿着城市的上空漫步，找寻受难者，城市里总是有人需要拯救，只要有需要救助的人，就有他们这些人存在的意义，直到那些普通人砸毁英雄的雕像，滚吧，我们不需要你们这些人，你们应该去精神病院看看病。一些声音，来自新时代的人类的声音。与他们之间划分了巨大的鸿沟，让我们垮掉！那是我们自愿的乐趣！去你妈的黄金时代！去你妈的美国梦！然后写着他完全看不懂的诗歌，他给罗夏读过那首《嚎叫》。

“他们在涂抹香粉的旅馆吞火要么去”乐园幽径“饮松油，或死，或夜复一夜地作贱自己的躯体， 用梦幻，用毒品，用清醒的恶梦，用酒精和妓女和数不清的睾丸，颤抖的乌云筑起无与伦比的死巷而脑海中的闪电冲往加拿大和培特森，照亮这两极之间死寂的时光世界。”

“这是什么他妈的同性恋、流浪汉、杂种搞出的破烂，写这种诗的人最好别出事，否则我绝不救他。”

“这是美国的年轻人写的，年轻的一代。”

“美国已经死了。这鬼天气也不会好，美国的年轻一代正在自杀，或者已经死了。”

他看着罗夏在恼怒中忿忿不平的样子忍不住发笑，而罗夏则提着他的衣领，怒斥道“你他妈的怎么回事？”他连忙摆摆手，“放松点，罗夏，年轻的一代都这样，他们没得选，他们就出生在这一代。”

“没有选择？别和我提没有选择，他们本可以选择选择像我父亲或者杜鲁门一样，做个正派人，相信一日工得一日钱。”

罗夏愤怒的念叨声到他们一起去了酒吧都没停止，令人意外的是，那天曼哈顿博士也在，一口气干下一瓶红酒，对他们说话的语气竟有些喝醉了似的迷蒙，他和罗夏都没想过曼哈顿博士会喝醉的可能，就像没法想象一颗氢弹会喝醉一样，曼哈顿博士用目光扫过他们，像个绝望的神父一样说着类似预言一般的呓语。

“在我们的将来，灾难会更多，死亡会更多，绝望会更多。没有改变的地方，美国不会，俄罗斯也不会，整个地球都不会，你我的存在都是英雄神话的徒劳之举。英雄正在走向末路，被杀或是自杀，也不需要神。”

曼哈顿博士说着，罗夏从酒馆里找到他最喜爱的牌子，然后大叫，“末日将至！”不受欢迎的英雄，奇异地感染了一些人的情绪，他们应和着发出一声高过一声地，“末日将至！”，罗夏跳上桌子，也发了酒疯，“大声点，大声点！”，而酒馆里的人举着杯，热烈地充满激情地回应那几乎是绝望的宣言，“末日将至！末日将至！”，回想起来，那天或许是在新的时代里，他们最受欢迎的一天，被簇拥着，被回应着，被理解着，如同打了一场胜仗后骄傲凯旋的士兵，整齐地向着末日大踏步，激情昂扬地撞向粉身碎骨的结局。曼哈顿博士没有被恐惧，罗夏没有被厌恶，他没有被指责，只有在末日面前，所有人都不再互相攻击，恢复成温顺的凡人。低头满足于眼前的一切。

酒店老板只能请求他平息事态，他叹了口气，捂上罗夏的嘴就往外拖，一边按住挣扎的罗夏，一边琢磨着曼哈顿博士的话，俄罗斯……一个崭新的称呼，不是苏联，这意味着苏联将要消失吗？难道曼哈顿博士预测到了什么？他告诉自己不要多想，只当作曼哈顿博士醉后的疯言疯语就好，醉鬼总是乱说话，喝醉的神也一样。也许是听到了他小声的碎碎念，曼哈顿博士出现在他的面前，用没有起伏的音调对他说：“你还能看见。”，“什么？”他疑惑不堪，“俄罗斯。”说罢，曼哈顿博士便凭空消失，而他继续拖着罗夏远离酒馆。

“不礼貌的家伙！”罗夏一把将他推开并大吼道，“他明明看见了我在这，却不说你们！”，“……他喝醉了。”为了避免接下来的一个小时都要在夜枭洞里聆听罗夏的咒骂，他只找个稍微像样的借口搪塞过去，罗夏飞速地冷静下来，并且消沉得像个病了的猫头鹰，“也许我是看不到了。”，“你怎么会看不到。”，“我可能已经死了，你注意到那个伪神看我的眼神了吗？他在怜悯。”，“胡说！”他急忙地打断了罗夏的猜测，“你不会的。”

也是在那天，他梦见了黑船和曼哈顿博士。不是他的那艘，博士在黑船上，黑船冰冷而高大，宏伟且无情，结构严谨，像是分秒不差的巨大时钟。他指责曼哈顿博士驶来了黑船，而博士只是漠然地如同注视着无生命的物体一般看着他，“每个人都有一艘黑船。我只不过能看见它什么时候出现，出现在哪里，又要去向何方。”，“既然你能看见，你就可以做出选择，你本可以……让它不要来。“他在一瞬间感到愤怒，对于博士的漠然心怀怒火，而博士只是将视线撇向别处，神情中有一丝他相信是自己看错了的消沉，“对于我来说，所有选择是同时发生的，结局早已注定，只有结果。”

直到现在，他也没有真正地理解过曼哈顿博士，就像曼哈顿博士不理解他一样，在曼哈顿博士眼里他只是个穿着奇装异服行侠仗义的怪人，也许只有法老王能和他聊聊，而在他的眼中曼哈顿博士是站在怪人中间依旧特立独行的存在。

霍里斯告诉他，当他第一次见到曼哈顿博士时，大脑就像被烧烧断保险丝的电脑，几乎死机，曼哈顿博士几乎跨越式了人类的常识，让人本能地拒绝他存在，过了好几年后，和他有过短暂的共事，看见他像人类一样吃饭睡觉，与他说过话，差一点要对此习以为常了，但也就差了一点而已。

丝魂说，曼哈顿博士曾经将她带去过火星。粉色的天空，蓝色的日落，日光将粉色的沙粒照得色彩缤纷，连绵无尽的沙丘起起伏伏。曼哈顿博士在太阳落下的那一刻吻她。而她只是在发抖，不是因为激动，只是因为恐惧，在那荒凉到一无所有的星球上，只有他们两个有生的存在，曼哈顿博士就像是丰饶的永恒，而她只是贫瘠的瞬间，她为此流下眼泪。

而对于他而言，只有那一刻印象最深，曼哈顿博士张开巨大的非人的蓝色的手，罗夏站在曼哈顿博士的对面，他见过无数遍相似的场景，一把被拆解到七零八落的手枪，一辆融化成废铁的坦克，一座爆炸起火的大楼，一个恶劣的罪犯或是一群敌人的军队，没什么能阻挡曼哈顿博士，即使是一座城市也能在他的手下瞬间被夷为平地，只要曼哈顿博士想。于是，就一如他看过了的上百次的场景，曼哈顿博士弹指一挥，周围的一切都在碎裂，他好像也碎了，像块劣质的玻璃一样分成好几块，但是到最后，他还活着，完好无损地站立着，只有罗夏被炸碎了。不可挽回地，碎了。

03

他告诉自己不要再回忆那一幕，否则他可能会吐在自己的飞船上，然后他就要花一整夜的时间进行打扫，得不偿失。他让飞船起飞，飞船上还残留着过去的印迹，丝魂解开制服，散下火红的长发，搂住他的腰，解开他的扣子，老旧的留声机开始放歌，很不巧地，播放的是《哈利路亚》，他们就在这首神圣的音乐下亵神，做着苟且的偷情之事，他正在偷走蓝色之神的妻子，用他的亲吻和凡人的一些小技巧。

他曾有过一段艳情史，一个假名叫做利兹.伊莉莎白.莱恩的美丽女性，她像一阵火焰一般点燃了他的生活，又像一缕青烟一般消失，杳无踪迹。她在最后给他的电话里对他说，丹.格雷博格你是个好人，你应该拥有一位好女人，而不是——我爱你，再见。她是红发，和丝魂一样，和罗夏也一样。他的一生或许注定和红发的男人与女人纠缠不清，建立或深或浅的联系，沦陷于红发恶魔的低语，留下心碎的回忆。

他开着飞船飘过整座纽约城，从上东区开始，商人香槟酒倒进下水道，酒精和污水一起冒出白泡沫，政客在纽扣里插上的一朵康乃馨，抚摸着丝绸衬衫上姓名的缩写。经济大萧条？不实的报道。饥荒？无稽之谈。大量的穷人陷入困境？那是他们的错，他们最好早点饿死，而不是喋喋不休地抱怨。这座城市属于纽约的富人，这个丰硕的大苹果里流淌着黄金与蜂蜜，只等肉食者将之分食，将恶毒的口水抹在银叉子上。

再缓缓地飞到下城区，贫民吃着干巴巴的面，没有肉酱，仅有的五美元放在钱包里，却被小偷偷掉。大货车拉着的，可能是货物也可能是尸体，移民有着各异的脸庞，以及相同的失望。这座城市属于纽约的穷人，这座愚人城用梦想的谎言欺骗着它的臣民，就像是伊甸园里的蛇，用红色的蛇信舔过受难者的脸庞。欢笑啊，愚人。奔跑啊，愚人。在这片灰尘中，在这片废墟里，在这发不出声音的隔绝区，献上你伟大的劳动。

最后，他飞到臭名昭著的区域，令人闻风丧胆的布朗克斯区，那整个纽约最北端的湾口，就像是那个大苹果派被消耗殆尽后留下的一摊烂泥一般，被罪恶所笼罩，那里有几乎你想要的一切类型的犯罪杀人、强奸、抢劫、诈骗，有你能想到的一切类型的人，卖淫的母亲，被赶到楼梯上睡觉的小孩，毒贩数着钞票正准备卷款逃跑，却被一颗子弹爆了头，他的上司眼中毫无怜悯，小孩没有尖叫，只是疲倦，他已经习以为常。汽油被浇在路面上，火舌卷着焦黑的尸体，这算是温柔的毁尸灭迹，因为残忍的人会让狗把尸体分食干净。墙面上尽是杂乱无章的涂鸦，地铁站里也是，那些巨大的恐怖的图案像是要将人类的理性与智商分食殆尽。

没人胆敢进入这里，游客敬而远之，本地人避之不及，但这里记录着他和罗夏的半生，如果他要出一本传记，那么一半的内容都将属于属于罗夏。他们共同战斗的时间已经太长了，长到可以成为对方背后的眼睛，成为对方紧密不可分割的半身。他爱那些漆黑的夜，那错综复杂的小巷子，有人比他更爱这些，罗夏比他更激情更容易愤怒，比他更凶狠与不留情面，罗夏善用烟雾弹，让烟雾从他们身边袅袅升起。被打倒的犯人发出嘎嘎作响的碰撞声，血液在信号灯底下闪烁，他会停手，而罗夏会比他做的更过，像快板一般的快速出拳一击一击地揍在沙包一样的躯体上，直到犯人发不出一点声响，死了或是濒临死亡。

结束一天的夜巡之后，罗夏在他的日记本上写字，他有幸看过那么一段。

纽约只是一个人工搭建的旋转舞台，于舞台上放映些各种冲突明显的戏剧，每个人只是个观测者。又是个参与者。把贫穷与富裕，把安全与危险，把死亡与生命，把如此之多的对立，如此之多的矛盾，如此之多的危险与隐患杂乱无章地汇聚在这座城，然后美名曰包容。包容就像妇产科里的引产器，把活着的胎儿送进温箱，把死去死去的胎儿扔进垃圾桶，这么说纽约是一座医院，医院里都是精神病人。

这是纽约，又可以说这是整个美国，整个美国就是一个巨大的引产器，一个盛放婴儿的巨大的摇篮，从各个地区来的婴儿远离他的故土来到这个地方，或许是欧洲也可能是从非洲，亚洲也是个好地方，当然没有印第安人，他们都死了，是肥料，当农夫们夸赞肥沃的土地的时候，才会隐约想起印第安人微薄的贡献，死人不会说话，但是活人会，他们对这个名称为美国的东西都顶礼膜拜，献祭出第一批婴儿，很快就会被新的一批取代。

纽约是一艘黑船。

04

很快，他便毫无意外地发现了一件恶性犯罪事件，五个身强体壮的少年人正在殴打一个女孩，他们可能要抢劫，更恶劣一些会伴随强奸，最恶劣的可能性便是先奸后杀。警察没有来，他拨打了电话报警，电话无应答，在这种午夜时分，除了像他们这样的变装怪人，又还有谁清醒着，到处巡逻，跳来跳去，出尽洋相又徒劳无功地为了这座城市战斗，为了这些无辜之人幸免于难，为了行恶之人付出代价而努力。

他无法对这种恶性事件坐视不管，即使他除了这身可笑的套装以外什么都没带，近乎赤手空拳。他向下跳，降落在其中一个人的后方，调整姿势让腰部的力量与拳头联动，一记重拳狠狠地砸到刺头青年的脸上，那人直直地倒下去，晕了过去，剩下的四个人看着他，眼中充满恐惧，踉踉跄跄地想要逃跑，他并不想给予他们机会，趁机提腿，直直地提在踢在伤疤脸的前胸，伤疤脸摔出去，再站不起来。花臂突然从侧面向他出拳，他拽住花臂，一个近乎本能地完成抱摔，花臂侧翻，从衣袖里那出尖刀，刺向他的套装，他佯装倒下，再凑近花臂，扼住他的脖子，花臂在他的手上发出不连贯的咒骂。

“草你妈的疯子，等着警察来抓你吧，你这个精神病，赶快去死吧！”

他一寸寸收紧恶魔的咽喉，仿佛能拥有一个结局。1500w人在因为核弹失去生命，而这种垃圾却从灾难中幸免于难，难道所谓的拯救就是让这些人渣得以生存吗？让那些只要一张口就只会声讨传统价值的年轻人继续胡作非为，让那些整天尖叫狂乱和无病呻吟的“垮掉的一代”继续他们毫无意义的活动，让那些诗人写着毁灭一般的诗句玷污他相信的光芒真的是对的吗？让那些将霍利斯一棍一棍地敲击致死的小混混活下去，让那些毫无愧疚感的未成年人打着未成年人保护法的旗帜，就这么轻松地逃过制裁，就是正确的吗？让这个必须牺牲罗夏才得以幸存的世界继续幸存下去有意义吗？就算是彻彻底底地灭亡又有何不可，这些活着的人，难道就比死去的尸体要好吗，他们就那么值得活下去吗？

他的情绪催动着他，越发地危险起来，在濒临界限的边缘反复徘徊，他承认，他开始自我放纵，放纵他自己崩溃般地暴怒，放纵他自己疯狂地宣泄，放纵他自己毫无节制地攻击，肾上腺素疯狂地分泌着，激素使得整个躯体高度地紧绷，他比任何时刻都更加狂怒，也比任何时刻都渴望答案。

他想起多年前的案件，一位牧师，一位典型的牧师，神的代言人，他表面上为了每个人出力，为白人高歌，为黑人说话，为活人祈祷，为死人祷告，为声明显赫的人求富贵，为失去身份的人求生存。他在人前做弥撒、祷告、忏悔、唱赞美诗，在人后抱怨一会儿、闲扯一会儿，和妓女鬼混在一起，以一种漫不经心的态度杀人，他杀了十几个，都是社会底层的妓女。然后第二天继续出现在圆花窗底下，喝滴水嘴底下的圣水，神色肃穆地念着圣经。

罗夏将尖刀刺穿那个虚伪至极的恶人的胸膛，干脆利落地杀掉牧师，一把夺过末日将至的牌子，在教堂里浇上汽油，用一场大火爆破这座满是罪恶的教堂。而他还在问罗夏，你在做什么？罗夏的声音几乎震耳欲聋，“做你永远做不到的事！”罗夏的声音在此刻又再次响起，从他的心底，像一记惊雷。“Do，it！”如同爆炸般近乎疯狂，“Do，it！”如同狂欢般沸腾至顶点，“Do，it！”如同群狮嘶吼一般巨响。

“Do，it！”他夺过小刀，对准了被他压在身下失去意识的人的脖颈，那人眼睛爆出，青筋暴起，脸色呈现出酱紫色，像是颗腐烂的石榴，轻轻一砸开就会流出溃破的汁水，引来蚊虫叮食。只要他这么刺下去，冰冷的刀交尖就会烧得火热，那个人就会死去，夺走他人的性命仿佛是一件轻而易举的事，不需要有顾虑，甚至不会有痛苦，快意满满，能让他爽快地笑出来，成为这几天以为唯一一件开心的事。

就在他犹豫的时候，背部的刺痛让他意识到，他中了一刀，他忘记了还有一个人没有解决，忘记了背后的空白，他与罗夏一同战斗的太久，早就已经忘记了腹背受敌的感觉，罗夏总在那里，无比可靠地站在他的背后，他可以放心地将背后交托出去。这时他在想，罗夏究竟在哪儿，心里也就更不好受了。

年轻的杀手正在屠杀像他这样的老人，一刀过后又是另一刀，机械性地下刀，真正的罪犯是不需要煽动或是鼓舞的，更不会犹豫或者考虑道德问题，他们只会杀戮，并且习惯于杀戮，他早该明白这一点。

也许他不应该活下去，在美国的未来不需要像他这样的人，不需要英雄和与英雄沾边的词汇，世界会继续前进，繁荣昌盛地进入千禧年，在爆炸声和欢呼声中同时踏进另一个令人晕眩的时代，新兴的人类在地球的中心他找到泡泡糖，和狮子老虎学习语言，他们会吃同伴的内脏，建造钢铁森林将他们的肉体和尸体一起围住，然后鞭打着前人的罪行，挥着鞭子将过去赶入笼子里，直到千百万年后，他们才会发现，他们的头盖骨和其他的头盖骨一样，只是森森的白骨。

一切都是软绵绵的、令人晕眩的，浪潮总能将一些人送上顶端，又将一些人遗弃在泥沼中，晾晒致死。对于像他们这种怪人来说死亡并不是一个骇人听闻的事，侧影死于恐同者的枪杀，霍利斯死于暴乱的未成年人，绿钞死于被旋转门夹住的披风，笑匠死于法老王的阴谋，罗夏……过不了多久他也会加入这个行列，死因是被无名氏的小混混乱刀捅死，法老王迟早会死，曼哈顿博士将会永生，但是作为人类的钟表匠乔纳森早已死去。他们会上报纸，然后被这么报道出来，他们都是可怜人，心灵被困于黑船，他们着了魔，被火焰炙烤着，就像是疯子，不能分辨是非了，他们是受难者。

他反身再次和歹徒搏斗，他不能就这么静静地等死，但也不强求于生存，一个放弃了使命的前城市守护者，为了这座城市里不起眼的一件小事而失去性命，听起来就像是个三流煽情电影里的狗屁剧情。罗夏会嘲讽这种左翼写出的剧情简直就是侮辱，而他却觉得很好，如果就这么结束，其实也无所谓。

想到了死亡，他竟然奇异地放松了，用拳头砸着对手的头，砸着对手的脸，鼻血从对手的脸上滑下去，他有些高兴地笑了，一些咒骂声传到他的耳中，他被称作穿套装恶魔、杀人的鬼，他甚至有些喜欢这个称呼了，一脚踢上对手的肚子，将他踹出去，然后夺过小刀，毫不犹豫地划破对手的脖子，水到渠成般地切下去，就像清晨将苹果划成一半一样往下切，血浆爆裂在他的脸上，腥臭的味道，也仅仅就是腥臭而已，没有更多的冲击了。

他杀人了。真真实实地杀掉了一个人，刀上脸上手上全是血，一部分是他自己的，一部分是那个小混混的，但是这不重要了，他想看看死人的表情，是否满是恐惧和绝望，在那恶毒的身体上到底能不能产生一丁点儿罪恶感。不过他看不清了，失血让他视野不清，他缓缓地跪倒在地面上，喘了两口气，然后倒下去，他有些累了。

在黑暗中，隐隐有什么陪伴着它，看不见，却能感受到滚烫的被注视感，它在暗处不声不响，激烈而暴躁，他知道那是什么，是那艘船，不需要流水的引渡，便能精准地驶入他的梦境。

05

再次苏醒的时候，他出现在一间昏暗并且的狭小的房间里，长着苔藓的墙壁，乱七八糟的涂鸦将墙面割成一块一块的，巨大的绿色嘴唇，被打上叉的蓝眼睛，血红色的骷髅，破裂的心脏，冰冷的枪支，第一眼看上去足够让人不寒而栗。床单是白色，弧光灯也是白色，飞虫惶惶地乱转，不停地往灯上扑。窗子很高，他要努力地抬着头才能稍微透过破旧的玻璃窗看见点外面的景色，不过那也是徒劳无功，只有一片漆黑，他在想象中为这片深黑色添加了一颗火红的月亮。

继续环视这个房间，在他的身侧，他发现一面镜子，这是一个荒诞的时刻，他照着镜子，看着镜子里的那个人，却不知道他自己看见了什么，他不认识了，那个人呆滞地审视着他，他也用同样的呆滞回望着镜子里的人。他好像看见了一个鬼魂，一个陌生人，一个疲惫不堪且饱受折磨的人，他拍了拍自己的脸，镜中人也拍了拍自己的脸，他在很长一段时间不肯承认，那个空洞的人，就是他自己的倒影。

他的腿粗了却不是因为肌肉，而他的腹肌也随着岁月消失。他的眼睛呈一种黯淡的色彩，就像干瘪了的杏仁核，头发是稻草的颜色，即将被收割的厌倦的颜色。可悲的是他青春已逝，而且过得不明不白，如果一切注定只能向法老王所说的方向发展。他曾经做过的就是一件毫无意义的事，而现在只是一只电己用完的蓄电池，那他为什么还要在这里。他对着镜子歪了歪脸，增加一点儿活力，让自己看起来生动，让自己复原，即使那是徒劳的。

“终于醒了，你睡了一整天。要是再不醒的话，情况就很糟糕了。”他所拯救的那个小女孩站在床边。

“这里是？”

“一家私人诊所。”

“抱歉，因为窗子很高的缘故，总觉得这里像是监狱。”

“算是吧……以前这里确实是监狱，大动乱以后监狱被一把火烧了，还剩着一些房屋没被烧掉，不过也没人要了，我爸就买下了这里便宜的房子，改建成诊所了。”

“是这样啊……说起来，那群小混混为什么要追杀你。”

“他们想要通过我来摧毁我爸。”

“真恶毒。你爸和他们有过节吗？”

“……因为他帮助瓦尔特的缘故吧。”

“瓦尔特？”

“嗯，瓦尔特是这里的保护神，他经常在这个片区行侠仗义，清扫了这片地区的黑帮，不允许毒贩子在这片区做毒品生意，我们当地的人都很感谢他。为了感激他的贡献，我爸就给他提供免费的医疗。因为他的行为，惹怒了当地的帮派，但是瓦尔特很强，他们奈何不了他，所以帮派成员就朝着我们这些帮助他的小人物下手了。恰好这几天瓦尔特不在，我就遇到了袭击。”

“真危险啊。你和你爸都要多注意安全才行。”

“已经没关系了，大头目早就被瓦尔特杀死，剩下的只是一群乌合之众而已，再加上瓦尔特一直在打击罪犯，也把那些人消灭得七七八八了。你之前杀死的那个花臂是他们中最嚣张的小头目，他死了以后，这些人就很难再重振旗鼓了。感谢你。”

“不用谢我，我也只是做了件对得起自己良心的事。”

“说起来，瓦尔特已经很久没回来了，上次见他还是一个星期以前的事，他以前从来没有离开这里那么长时间。我想向你打听一下他的下落。”

“……抱歉，我大概不认识这个人。”

“也许认识呢？总觉得你们行事风格很像。”

“行事风格很像是指？”

“就是……和你很像的行侠仗义的孤胆英雄。你们孤胆英雄不是有个什么聚会嘛，也许你们互相认识。”

“孤胆英雄？你是这么看像我这样的人吗？”

“嗯。你不喜欢我的形容吗？脸色突然看起来很差。”

“不是不喜欢，只是……我这样的人，配不上被称为英雄啊。”

“他也是这样说他自己的。只是因为对人类绝望了才会这么做，不是什么英雄行为。”

“……他是指瓦尔特吗？”

“嗯。”

“瓦尔特是个什么样的人呢，性格如何，长什么样子？在成为面具怪人之前是什么职业，他和你们家人是怎么认识的，多给我一点信息，也许我能帮上什么忙。”

“瓦尔特以前是我爸在服装厂的同事，勤勤恳恳地工作，我爸和其他同事一起抽烟喝酒，偷懒放松的时候，他从不参与，还会出言讽刺他们，是个挺孤僻的怪人，不过实际相处下来，是个嘴上不饶人，但是心地善良很富有正义感的人，虽然sweet这个形容有点奇怪，但也意外地挺适合。

有一天，瓦尔特突然就从服装厂辞职不干了，这事还引起过工人们的议论，谁也没想到最认真的那个会辞职不干，后来我爸也因为一些事故被迫离开服装厂，才买下了这个诊所，算是继承祖业吧。大概过了十多年以后，突然遇到在路上重伤昏迷的面具怪人，出于医者仁心，把他带回来医治，脱下面具一看，竟然是以前的那个瓦尔特。

我没见过瓦尔特的真容，他总是戴着面具，听我爸说长得挺凶神恶煞的，像个恶棍。”

“抱歉，我可能不认识前服装厂的员工。不过，我会帮你打听打听的。”

“谢谢你，他对外一般称呼自己为罗夏，可能对你有帮助。”

“……”

“先生？先生，你有在听吗？”

06

罗夏的据点很小，小到容纳一个以上的人都显得过于狭小，很干净，没有一件东西是多余的，甚至可以说几乎没有东西，他打开那个小巧的冰箱，那里只存放了一些速冻食品，大部分都过期了，角落里堆放的报纸，日期停留在一个星期以前，罗夏在报纸上的勾勾画画，用红笔圈出一个案件，草草地写下一个名字，可能是嫌疑人。大量的未竟之事意无法由罗夏本人完成，过期的东西也演戏过去，这个屋子是属于过去的物体，却被生生地搬进了现在，这让他产生了错觉，一种死亡并非终结的错觉。罗夏仿佛还活着，第二天就会破门而入，出现在他的餐厅里，大口地吃着他的三明治，仿佛就是在自己家里那般舒适。门锁从来挡不住罗夏，他本身就是一把钥匙。

他几乎是欢喜地翻阅着罗夏遗留下来的，那一小点东西，打开罗夏的抽屉，把里面的东西全部都翻出来，一张老照片，是年轻的瓦尔特，红发，高颧骨，脸上有淡淡的雀斑，愤世嫉俗的神色，鲜活且满是愤怒。他穿着那件风衣，一直都是那件，相片的背面写着一行字，世界上只存在两种人，一种是受害者，一种是我。

另一张合照，和他的合照，是他拍的，当时罗夏极不情愿与他合影，他强硬的卡着罗夏拍就这张照片，并寄了一张给罗夏，罗夏说他会把照片撕碎了扔垃圾桶，他也确信那张照片已经被送进垃圾场焚烧城灰，但它还在着，完整得过分，碎掉的只有罗夏。三个烟雾弹，两个从他那里顺来的夜枭飞镖，七把小刀，还有一把剩着五颗子弹的枪。

他最后才找到了日记本，解开罗夏的面貌。去窥探面罩之下属于瓦尔特的故事，他知道的或是不知道的人生。他本应该更早点就这么做的，跨越罗夏与瓦尔特真正地成为朋友，如果他更坚决些，罗夏不拒绝得那么厉害，也许……他开始痛恨起如果和也许这些虚拟语态了，它们就像是悔恨的钉子，是幻想的产物。

瓦尔特的日记本就像瓦尔特一样，永不妥协的热情，满溢而出的愤怒以及接近于冷酷的清醒混合再一起。罗夏用熟悉且独特的叙述方式讲述着他的生活，句子里没有主语，罗夏从不使用主语，好像能够通过这种叙述方式将人从世界上抽出一般。日记本低沉地咆哮着，愤怒地控诉着，将整个贫民窟的景象还原在有生命力的纸张上。好的，坏的，温柔的，残酷的，毫无保留地被记录着，每个细节都栩栩如生。

连环杀手依靠陪审团逃脱罪责，被狗撕碎的小女孩沾满鲜血的衣角，持枪袭击学校的罪犯打死了三十一个手无寸铁的孩子，餐饮店温柔的金发老板娘会关心他的伤口，温柔的医生和他可爱的女儿，偶尔向他伸以援手的路人，偶尔在日记里被提起的其他守望者。“我清楚这座城市的真面目。”罗夏的日记温柔又残酷地诉说着，然后在1985年10月11日戛然而止，后面的纸页仔细看，有撕过的痕迹。

于是他弯下腰，在房间里细细地寻找，可能存在的碎纸的痕迹，但他没能找到。角落里的灰尘呛进他的肺里，垃圾桶里的空咖啡罐被他捏在手上，确实不见了，成了一块空白，截断一般突兀地戛然而止。像是时间之刃突然切下的断面，他一不小心就跌下去，无从返回只能仰望着上空，回忆或是幻想。

夜枭并不打算在此刻进行回忆，那只是徒增伤感的伤感，即使幻想也只能起到近似的作用，然而幻想却能够生长、延长，甚至覆盖掉冻土与险恶，长出他自己想要的模样。

瓦尔特会成为他的朋友，夜枭这么幻想着。他们有很多可以谈的，可以说的事，他们可以找个小酒馆坐下来慢慢聊，面对面地聊，谁也不戴面具，听鲍勃.迪伦的音乐、吃着三明治、在面包上涂上果酱、一起喝一杯莫尔酒。在那间酒馆里，会有几个大谈基督耶稣的老人，戴着眼镜的商务男，还有漂亮性感的金发女郎。他可以和瓦尔特说说他的私密，聊聊他的童年，生活里的趣事，霍利斯的故事，瓦尔特会听他说，撑着头抿着嘴，时不时露出不解或是愤怒的表情，偶尔嘲讽，但瓦尔特会听下去，并认真地为他考虑，而终有一天，瓦尔特便会开口，和他谈谈自己的事。

夜枭已经失去了罗夏，丹尼和瓦尔特才终于成了彼此的朋友，永恒地。两个永恒，永远地缠绕在一起，于此刻发生共振，冰上的血艳得发烫，好像可以融化整个南极。他那时候是怎么告诉那个孩子事实的，是怎么告知她，她的英雄再也回不来了。他哭了，不知所措地，像个寻求宽恕的罪犯一样在一个小孩的面前痛哭着，“他回不来了，对不起。”，女孩错愕地看着他，他浑身发抖，像是受到了审判，“请原谅我，那时候我本可以，我本可以……”他说不下去了，他无法阻止罗夏，因为罗夏永不妥协，而他也不会再往前迈出一步，因为他太擅长妥协，他们总是朝着不同的方向走去。“……不是你的错。”在他开口叙述事实之前，女孩抢先一步给出了回答，毫无理由地给予了他不合理的宽恕，像是一味解药，又像是更深的毒药，他浑身都烧痛着，缓缓地坐到地上，把脸埋进手中。

还没向那姑娘和她的父亲道谢，夜枭一边想着，一边从瓦尔特的据点走向那个近似监狱的诊所。要好好地向他们道谢，并且道歉，这次绝不能轻易地接受宽恕，他所做的是一件糟糕的事，卑劣的寻求，卑劣的逃避，卑劣的自我安慰，却依旧想要在这卑劣的心中寻找一份真诚，而这些只能将他推下深渊。

他为自己寻找到一个全新的继续的理由，他得替代罗夏拯救这对个家庭，代替罗夏完成未竟之事。为了让这些善良温柔的人免受灾难，他要继续穿着这身套装，继续挥拳，继续在黑夜里穿行，像猫头鹰一样展开双翅。警察有警察该做的事，他也有他的目的，并且，非他不可，换别人不行，这种近乎使命感一般的激情突然诞生在夜枭的身体里，像是加速流淌的油料，将他空洞的内心以一种奇异的方式重新填满。他曾经在南极像罗夏许下的承诺，是时候重新披上那蠢透了的披风，再次战斗。

一开始，夜枭以为自己看错了。他看见一个碎掉的女孩，字面意义上的碎掉，肠子流在并不干净的地面上，双眼睁着，像一对无机质的玻璃珠。他刚刚才见过那个女孩，也曾在无人看管的小巷里救了那个女孩的命，而现在她死了，无法挽救地死去了，和那次一样，当他赶到，一切早已结束，只剩下无情的通知，以及痛苦的结局。同时死去的还有两个中年人，也许是女孩的父亲和母亲。那些帮助过夜枭与罗夏的人，像盘子里的食物那般被分离，肠子在一边，心脏在另一边。死亡的形态安静而刺眼，是静止的沉默，又是撕心裂肺的嚎叫。

他的身边闪过一道影子，是那个他没有杀死的刺头。刺头在笑，两边的嘴角向上挑起，咧成一道曲型的深沟，黄牙暴露，焦黑色的边缘，像是粪便。“你看到了啊。”刺头轻佻地说着，用甲状腺似的眼睛瞥了他一眼，在刺头的眼中，没有面具的他只不过是个轻易可以碾碎的东西，“那你也去死吧。”

他抬起手，轻轻地抬起，那份尊重生命的厚重感已经从他的手中消失，变成一滩碎渣。没人会在意这里死了一对父女，除了他，只有他，而他的在乎又是轻盈的，媚俗的，甚至他自己都未能找到生命之重。然后他挥出拳头，脚踏着刺头的脸，捡起地上的机枪，将它抵在罪犯的太阳穴上。“砰——”冷淡而又轻巧的声音，热烈的鲜血涌出，死人歪过头去，像一滩软烂的脂肪，黏腻的蠕虫。他又杀了几个，让子弹穿过头颅和胸膛，把来的人全部杀死，并机械性地扣动机板，直到手中子弹全部被打光，在那堆烂肉上扫出大量的洞眼，轻飘飘地复仇，没有痛快，也没有欣悦，如同完成了指定任务一般双手发麻。

他看着地面，就像在看一个大型的屠宰场，比停尸房还要脏，屠夫同羔羊躺在一起，黑帮和怪人身上都沾着血，一层层地叠在街上。野狼闻着血腥味悄悄地来咬他们的骨头，黑死病、猩红热、以及未来会出现的各种各样的怪病与他们形影不离，死亡之舞在所有墓地的坟堆间旋转……太阳将要落下，像是干涸的一片血迹，天空呈现出枯萎的鸽粪色，暗淡的云霞遮掩不住这扑面而来的恶臭。到处股霉味，那是末日的味道，神像居高临下地俯视，没有一滴眼泪，既不慈悲，也无怜悯，冷眼旁观，随着穹顶上起飞的猫头鹰弃人而去。

他好像消失了，凭空蒸发，像空气一样，抽离成一道歪歪斜斜的烟。没有意义，没有，什么都没有，他救过一个女孩，但没有改变她的命运，她还是死了，和她的家人一起倒在血泊里，身上被子弹洞穿，而他只是姗姗来迟，目睹着他们每一个人的死亡，像个过时的玩笑，一个被捉弄的小丑。他想要为自己做过的事，或者曾做过的事找出一点点理由，为那个曾经向往着英雄最终却成为戴着面具的怪人的自己，找寻一点借口。但那摧枯拉朽的虚无笼罩了他，既没有出路，也没有入口，一切都只不过是个错误，追究从哪一刻开始出错已经毫无意义。

他在街道上摇摇晃晃地走着，好像在此处，又好像从此处消失，昏暗的夜空中上升起一层冷冻般的雾气，地面凝固成一片冰原，冰原下有流动的海水，在一片刺眼的白色之中，骗子、小偷、小丑和疯子全部面目模糊地从他身边略过，企鹅，海豹，和鲸鱼一起在出现在这街道，浮冰与房屋链接在一起，他分不清自己在哪里，在这里，或是在南极，也许它们没什么区别过，他从来就没有离开过，整个世界都是一个无边无际的剧场，死人和活人没什么不同，只不过是在虚妄中将虚妄的幻像当做了真实。罗夏和瓦尔特从远处走来，他一眼就认出了他们，罗夏举着那块末日将至的牌子，瓦尔特几乎穿了一生的大衣在风中飒飒地抖着，他迎上去，他们却都没有理会他，径直地从他的身边掠过。他的手指悬在空中，大片的雪花忽然降落。

他想要嘶吼，又觉得自己筋疲力竭，他开始思考无意义的问题，一个人要在同一个地方跌倒多少次，结果是无数次。数不清的无数次。接着街道开始扭曲起来，像是条被扭断了脖子的狗，他再一回头，罗夏和瓦尔特不见了，街道被鲜血染得通红。

鲜血的海洋里撑起一片漆黑的帆影，黑船来了，每个人都有一艘属于自己的黑船，张着帆在险恶的黑水上漂流，风暴要摧毁那尖细的桅杆。

07

夜枭不知道自己是怎么回来的，用了多久，夜枭洞将他包裹住，黑暗的幕布下什么都看不清，逼仄的现实缓了一些，让他得以稍微喘一口气，他深深地呼气，再深深地吸气，像是个不会呼吸的病人一般，抓住自己的脖子。

他拿起那张母亲的照片，他的母亲是一位优雅又赋有才华的女人，如果不是他的存在，她也许会成为一位钢琴家，或者画家，而不是每天对着镜子擦着粉把那些淤青遮掉，他让她的妈妈变成内里腐烂的苹果，光鲜亮丽的外壳里面全是疮烂的伤疤。到处都会遇到这种事情，到处都有个男人，用性奸污了一个女人，让她怀上一个孩子，那个孩子就会成为女人脱离自由最大的负担。如果他能够有选择，他会选择让自己被流产，她的妈妈变会离开这个地狱，找个新工作，过后又有另一个男人，总会有的，比他的父亲要好一百倍。在他遇见霍利斯以前，他只能在阁楼上，听着头与楼梯碰撞的声音，父亲的咒骂和母亲的哭泣过活。

他还记得，母亲曾经对他说：“你要在心底有一个东西，任何人都不能夺走它。”，他以为他已经找到了那个东西，他为了那永不能被夺走的东西建造了这个夜枭洞，然而他现在已经找不到那个物件了，它消失了，无影无踪，又或许从一开始就没存在过。

他抓起夜视镜，他的第一个发明，他拿着这个小发明在公园找到年轻的霍利斯，霍利斯披着夜的月光，猫头鹰栖息在湿漉漉的草地，没有星辰，有月亮的夜晚都没有星星，就和霍利斯死去的那个夜晚没什么不同。只有时间在碾压前行，在血肉模糊的遗体上写下时间的痕迹，蛮不讲理地掠夺。霍利斯将夜枭套装整理好递给他，太阳西沉，旧码头呈现出闪亮的金色，他遥望一望无际的海洋，未经开垦的土地，开阔的道路，所有的不可思议都在辉煌的金色与庄严的蔚蓝之间闪闪发光。然后那景象极速地坍缩，收束，扭曲又被重新构造成他脚下的现实，黑沉沉的天空与淋漓的鲜血，1500w人的尸骨伸出干枯的手，南极的罗夏发出无声的咆哮。

霍利斯温柔地，用长者的语气对他说，“真相有很多种，有些东西比真相重要。”人人都渴望真相，不要像飞蛾扑向灯火，即使那灯火亮起，也应该将它熄灭，触及的结果只能通往毁灭。然而抛却真相后，凝视着的假象里又有什么是值得守护的呢？假象中又怎么能够孕育出真实呢？比真相更重要的东西到底是什么？他询问着记忆中的霍利斯，霍利斯裹上风衣，回到平凡的车库，摆弄着修车的机械，油污粘在霍利斯的脸上，霍利斯抹了一把脸，只把脸弄得更脏，但是霍利斯在笑，比任何时候都要开心。

然后黑船再次出现，黑船来过一次就不会走，船帆是罗夏的面具，一会儿凝聚成骷髅注视着他，一会儿挑起嘲讽般的冷笑，距离他很近，瓦尔特是船长，驾驶着船，红发鲜艳得像是太阳被宇宙压到聚变时流出的血，不会冷却和凝固的鲜血，在一片黑影中如同光源，“永不妥协！”瓦尔特怒吼，他与瓦尔特相望，想要抓住瓦尔特，却无意踏上那艘船黑船，黑船逐渐沉入迷雾之中。

“放下你的石中剑吧。”

是劳丽的声音，从高处传来，他本以为劳丽早已离开，但她还在，开了楼上的灯，一束光顺着阶梯透向他，如同救赎的指引。他拿着石中剑，像个等待指引的孩童一般站在他自己营造的夜枭洞里，有些神志不清，不知道也不关心此刻的时刻，过了几天。他好像做了一场梦，有几次间隔，又回到进入梦的场景。时间在分崩离析，变成一块一块的斑块，模糊的光点。

“你要在心底有一个东西，任何人都不能夺走它。”

“真相有很多种，有些东西比真相重要。”

“永不妥协！”

“放下你的石中剑吧。”

身边的世界像个是不断增殖的怪物，在自我复制的同时，又一口一口地吞噬自己。模糊的黑暗中又呈现出那种混饨未开的局面，正如现实本身，劳丽是他唯一可以看清楚的事物。他本能地朝着光走去，和所有驱光的生物相同。

劳丽握住他的手，将他牵出地下室，捧住他的脸，给了他一个柔情的吻。后来他们在地板上躺下，在钢琴后面，他想起很久很久以前，他的母亲就在这里弹着钢琴，钢琴踏板在僵硬地、机械地上下移动，疯狂的而又徒劳无功的运动。空气沉闷地令人窒息，劳丽再次吻了他，这次非常热烈。他把她拽到自己身上，沉闷空气仍往肺部猛灌。屋内一片敞亮，金色的灯光如同烈日，红酒滚落，洒在地毯上，把地毯弄得粘呼呼的。

他决定给自己改的名，让夜枭死掉，死掉的不仅仅是夜枭，还有所有与夜枭相关的记忆、经历、辉煌、暗淡、喜与乐。他要蜕去的，是时间这层皮。丹·德雷伯格还活着，和这混沌的现实一起存活，亲吻着劳丽，这是一件不值得庆祝的事。

尾声

鲍勃.迪伦的曲子使他神不守舍，劳丽仍在跟着旋律哼歌，他们的女儿仍在玩着手上的布偶，而他早已想别的去了。他在想瓦尔特，想他怎么举着末日将至的牌子走过整条大街。我在想许多许多早已逝去、早已遗忘的往事，那些一起夜巡的快乐时光，他怎么朝着罪犯挥拳。当时美苏还在冷战，世界还笼罩在冰冻的阴影之下，那时候的他们仍然天真浪漫，怀着各自的信仰，乐意为了这个世界而战，在昏暗中坐在桌子四周大肆谈论着拯救，未来，帮助，英雄等等字眼。

那时候，除了曼哈顿博士，他们仍未清楚自己的结局，围聚在守望者的大厅，听大都会会长给他们安排工作。曼哈顿博士神色冷淡，永远都是同一个情绪，威严的肃穆降临他的全身，他就像是神，完全已经是神了。蓝色的神时不时将目光探向丝魂，年轻的丝魂还不是他的劳丽，靓丽又纯真，不知岁月的凄苦与神的情感缺陷，她大胆地回应神的视线。法老王翘着脚靠在椅背上，试探的视线在曼哈顿博士的身上来回游荡，笑匠玩世不恭地站到一边，叼着雪茄，狠狠地抽着，说着根本不好笑的冷笑话。他和罗夏是搭档，肩并着肩，共同阅读着一份报纸，试图去布朗克斯区端掉一两个黑帮。

临近傍晚时分，他与家人围坐在桌子旁边，窗帘开着，还能看得到夕阳，电视机在播放着晚间新闻。1991年12月26日，罗夏死后的第六年零25日，苏联宣布解体，国旗缓缓下沉，正如曼哈顿博士所预言的那样，苏联这个称谓被抹去，新的国旗上升，名为俄罗斯，他在看，而罗夏却看不到。所有的一切像是用长久的时间堆起来的一堆大粪，不过却是准时完工的。他以为的黄金，他以为的梦，毫无意义，但是生活仍旧在继续。

女儿对于俄罗斯和苏联都不感兴趣，她从电视机前走过去，举着漫画书要我念给他听，书名叫《看黑船的人》是一个遭遇了船难后，每天看着黑船却不登上船只的老水手的故事。

“直到现在，我依旧没有再次登上那艘反反复复出现在我面前的黑船，即使年轻的心总是骚动不安，未知的土地让我无法平静。今晚，月亮也隐去光芒，水手在仲夏夜向神明祈福，赫尔墨斯就在双子座为旅行者护航。黑夜将会完全降临大地，隐没港口、码头和所有能看见的灯塔，在黑帆和黑夜融为一体之前，金星会将桅杆的尖顶点亮。我每晚都在等待那一瞬的魔法，即使与漫漫长夜相比，那光景不值一提。

我想念会说笑话的小丑，想念从不摘下头罩的怪人朋友，想念过去温和又智慧的老船长，想念能够解决所有问题的智多星以及冥冥中保护着我们的接近神明的男人，我想念船上的冒险。黑船再一次靠岸，我的熟人们没有下来，然后我挥一挥手，留在陆地上，无可奈何地走向衰老。比起那些船上的人，我的故事不值一提，但这就是我的故事。它值得被写下来。”

“为什么那个老水手不再登上黑船了？”女儿问光闪闪的眼睛，湿漉漉的嘴唇，纯真无邪，他便叹了口气，拍了拍女儿的头，“你以后就懂了。”

“我现在就想懂！”女儿不满他的敷衍了事，别过头去，拉着他的手，非要他解释给她听，“你要先登上那艘船，再从船上下来才能懂。”他在空中比划着，女儿疑惑地皱起眉头，“我什么时候才能登上去。”

“等你长大了。”他说完后又像后悔了一般摆摆手，“不，为什么你非得登上去。那艘船遭遇了船难。”女儿哼了一声，“我非得登上去。”他一时间不知道怎么回答，劳丽拉住女儿的手，“那你就去吧。想回来的时候，我们永远在等你。”

黄昏明亮的就像是黎明，劳丽将女儿抱紧怀里，电视机里新的国旗缓缓地升上去，黑船从远方来，罗夏在朝他说话，“永不妥协。”他缓缓地靠进柔软的沙发里，窗帘紧紧地关闭着。

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：博士可以看见未来，所以不是第一次进入这条时间线。
> 
> 罗夏的日记被夜枭捡到，而且有撕毁的痕迹，也就是说这条时间线里，罗夏的日记并没有被发表且记录被销毁。
> 
> 夜枭的视角只是故事的一部分，完整的故事要在博士的视角里补全。


End file.
